


Murder & Fantasy

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Jim's murderous fantasies, M/M, Mentions of guttings, Nonsexual Torture, Pain, Poor Seb, Torture, kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has to watch a live video of Seb being tortured for information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder & Fantasy

The screaming was the worst part. The red welts and bruises on his ragged flesh were nothing compared to the pitiful, angry cries that he choked back. Every lash of the jagged chain on his stomach produced another anguished wail, and another cry of my name. My hands shook with anger as the hulking, masked monster tore at his skin and screamed at him to tell the beast where I was. I felt like I could reach through the screen and strangle the black cloaked demon. Forget not getting you hands dirty, he deserved the same pain he was giving my sniper, and more. I imagined the thing’s filthy flesh between my fingers. I wouldn’t show mercy. That was given up long ago. I would-  
“Jim!”  
The scream of my name from the bloody remains of my sniper called me back from my thoughts. His tormentor lashed the serrated chain across his chest once more, opening another bloody wound, hidden amongst the hundreds of others laid out across him. A bloodied, choked sob escaped from his lips and he winced as the salty tears dripping across his scar covered face fell into the fresh ones on his body. I could see the precise moment he gave up on being powerful, as he stopped trying to hold his sobs back, and started screaming, even begging for the uncaring torturer to stop.   
I was going to kill that monster.  
I would do it myself.  
He deserved it.  
He deserved to experience every single second of hell I could possibly imagine.   
I growled lightly at the video feed and pulled my phone from my pocket.   
A few lines of text and one of my best assassins was going to save my sniper. The last few words I typed could strike fear into any heart in existence.

Here’s coordinates. There’s Seb and another one in there. Get Seb safe and bring him to the hospital.   
JM

What about the other man, sir?

 

Bring him to me alive. I have a plan for our special guest.  
JM

I sent the message and stared back at the screen. There was a noise coming from the speakers on the laptop.   
He was laughing.  
Seb was dying, bleeding out onto the floor, he was in pain, he’d been tortured and hurt and this man was LAUGHING.  
I sent the assassin another message, an order he’d better follow if he wants to keep his head on his shoulders.

Hurry up  
JM  
Almost the moment I sent the message, the video feed caught a cloud of thin, bluish gas infiltrating the room.  
Knockout gas.  
Good choice.  
I gave myself a mental note to give this man a raise as he stopped Seb’s bleeding temporarily using shredded bits of the knocked-out sniper’s shirt. He then picked up the bloody, but living man and carried him out of the camera’s view. Another man, an apprentice probably, dragged the masked body out of the video’s view as well. Good job boys, your family will stay alive and you’ll be rewarded all the money you could hope to expect.

I waited in the dark, dank-smelling room with two new masked men and the original tormenter, with one minor improvement.  
He was strapped to a table.   
And the men around him were the ones with the weapons.  
I whispered to the closest of the two and left the room. I was never one to stomach guttings.  
At least not in person.  
I set up a camera and sat down outside the room.  
Well now.  
This should be fun.


End file.
